1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger seat airbag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure in which a vent hole whose open/closed state is adjustable is provided in a fabric portion of an airbag, in addition to an ordinary vent hole (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-155420 (JP-A-2004-155420)). This vent hole is maintained ordinarily in the closed state, and the held closed state is discontinued in response to a signal from a sensor.
In the foregoing related-art technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-155420 (JP-A-2004-155420), the construction of the clamp is not clearly described. However, for example, a construction can be assumed in which a tether is attached to a tube that forms a vent hole whose open/closed state is adjustable, and the tether is held on an actuator, and if a predetermined condition is satisfied, the tether is cut by operating the actuator to discontinue the holding of the tether and therefore open the vent hole.
However, in the case where a portion of the actuator that holds the tether is constructed of metal, the tether has a direct contact with the metal portion; therefore, it is considered that there is a room for betterment.